pripara_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Mami Kazesawa
'ALL PHOTOS HAVE BEEN MADE BY ME EXCEPT THE LOVE LIVE ICON! 'I had that commisioned Mami Kiriya (真美桐谷) is a nine year old idol, the main character in pripara lovely star. She is currently in a unit with Okinawa Seira and Nico Yamanaka called "#E.S.C.A.P.E" each letter having a meaning but the hints of what they mean are spread all over the series. Appearancehttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=1 Outside of pripara Mami has light blue eyes and long brown hair then reaches her back. Her skin is a mix of strawberry pitched white and pale. Inside of pripara, Mami has light strawberry white skin and round purple eyes that glimmer or sparkler brightly as if shes wearing sparkling makeup. Personality Mami is a kind girl, who is very detmermined. Though, even though she wabts to win the Grand idol cup, she would be willing to miss it and help out a passed out friend, or stranger and take them to the hospital. Mami is also very goofy and not the sharpest crayon in the box and doesnt always notice her mistakes. Relationshttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=3 *Okinawa Seira - her and Sewira are childhood friends and have done everything together but their friendship starts to dissolve when Seira starts becoming a jerk and a show off. *Nico Yamanaka - Her and Nico met while they were at school, Nico had bumped into her, causing her papers to fly out of her hand, but they started to notice each more and more until they decided to talk then became friends. *Kazesawa Len - Len is her father. *Kazesawa Ruka- Ruka is her mom. *Kazesawa Juri - Juri is her sixteen year old supportive sister and the second family member to find out she was in pripara. *Kazesawa Jake - Jake is her thirteen year old brother and a bit rude, but is kind most of the time. He was the first to find out she was in pripara. *Kazesawa Sena - Sena is her eighteen year old brother, but is away somewhere in America the whole series, but suports her over email. Coordshttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=4 * Pop Love Coord (casual coord) * Sayonara Puri Coord (last preofrmance) * Chocolate Rainbow Coord (her Cyalume Change coord * Hallow Tree Coord (halloween coord) Songshttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=5 Senbon cake is Mami's firsts ong and she wrote it herself for a debut. In #E.S.C.A.P.E they sing Creden's Justian Historyhttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=6 Mami as a kid was very lonely since her whole family was busy, buut they made time for her, but very rarely. One day during a rain storm Mami forgot where her house was an ran inside of Prism Stoe, where she opened her bag to grab a towel but a pri ticket came floating down and she deicded to try Pripara out. Quoteshttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=7 "When its stormy, try to bring the sun out by singing" "Hai!" (her main one which is very simple Japanese for yes) Triviahttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=8 *Her birthday is July 11th *She is Cancer *She very first debut coord was actually a Cyalume Change coord, meaning she switched to a normal coord and yelled "normal coord switch!" *She is the first idol to do a lot of things reversed * Her preferred brand is Idoru Yogurt Galleryhttp://pripara-fanon.wikia.com/wiki/Character_Template?action=edit&section=9 Category:Eye Color: Blue Category:Idols Category:Idol Category:Hair Color: Brown Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Children Category:Girls Category:Girl Category:Ace of cards: Himako Category:Mary-sues